His Princess
by Cherry-Blossom-Love
Summary: He had never before encountered a girl like her; not ghost or human. As he thought on it two years later Aragon could still not forget her face. Rated for language. Two-shot.
1. Regret

**AN: This is my first ever Danny Phantom fic and be warned it may seem to be a really controversial pairing. But I won't spoil the surprise! Hell you probably don't even need to scroll down to figure it out. As many of you can figure out a line break signals a change in POV but just to be safe. It will most likely remain a two-shot. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: do I really need to go through this every time? Yes? Ok.**

**I do not own Danny Phantom- that honor goes to Butch Hartman and those at Nickelodeon**

**Summary: He had never before encountered a girl like her; not ghost or human. As he thought on it two years later Aragon could still not forget her face.**

**Genre: General/Romance**

* * *

He had never before encountered a girl like her; not ghost or human. As he thought on it two years later Aragon could still not forget her face. The face of his would-be princess was engraved in his minds eye, and it seemed she had forced a permanent home there. The face of the idealistic Sam Manson would forever haunt him. Her confident smirk from atop his sister's back as the two fought him stirred things within him he thought lost long before he'd made it to the afterlife.

It had taken a great length of time, but his sister had begun to trust him enough to allow him his place back as prince.

Now as Aragon watched the eerie green sky of the ghost zone swirl above him, he found himself drifting further into thought over the dark human girl. As much as he wished to have her for his own he knew it would always be nothing more than a dream. She belonged to Phantom; the halfa that not one ghost would dare to oppose.

"You are thinking of her again aren't you brother?"

His sister's hesitant voice snapped him from his reverie and he responded with an indignant snort; this made him sound much like the dragon he truly was.

"Does it matter?"

"I suppose not. But human hearts are fickle brother. It could matter in the future."

She left as silently as she came, her natural inclination as a princess still ever present. The human saying 'old habits die hard' came to mind briefly and it was true in far more ways than one. Nowadays he despised having forced Dora to remain such a submissive character.

"Phantom would be a fool to let a female like her go."

He knew very well that his sister was no longer with him, and that he spoke only to himself. At that moment he simply did not care. The little human goth girl was more what he wanted than he'd realized. Now he wanted her back. He knew he would never have her so long as she was Phantom's woman.

* * *

Dora sighed as she shook her head. She couldn't stand to see her brother this way, despite their horrific past. She knew the human girl had left quite an impression on Aragon; the girl had left an impression on all of them. It had been two years now though, and the prince was still utterly obsessive when it came to the black haired female.

Tapping her finger to her chin she made a decision. And so Dora once more donned her human alias and made a swift escape through the Fenton Portal. It was about three am in the human world but she was going to find the girl that preoccupied her brother. It took about twenty minutes but she was successful in her search. Turning intangible she only reappeared in front of the sleeping female.

Her presence seemed to disturb the goth and she swiftly clapped her hand over the girls mouth as she made to scream.

"No, no, no. It's me, Dora."

"Dora? W-what are you..do-doing here? It's… three am."

* * *

She had been having a particularly nice dream and Dora had given her a terrible startle. She had become quite close friends with the dragon ghost princess and was worried by her sudden appearance.

"I need to talk to you, its important."

"In the middle of the night? What- did Aragon escape the ghost zone to come after me or something?"

Sam noted the flash through the ghostly woman's eyes and pursed her lips slightly. The expression that had flashed across Dora's face indicated that had the woman been drinking something it would now be across her bed and she would be drenched.

"Well… no. but it is about my brother."

"What about him is so important that you couldn't wait until the waking hours of the human world? I gave you a watch the last time you visited didn't I?"

She yawned again and stretched out her arms over her head, her body stretching much like that of a cat. Her ebony black hair was in utter disarray and she looked as if she'd just been picked up by a tornado and spit back out. She yawned again, and was briefly thankful that she hadn't done so in the middle of speaking for a second time.

"The prince has changed Sam."

"Changed? Riiight… and what am I supposed to do about it? Jump up and organize a parade for him?"

Dora gave her an odd stare at the comment but Sam shrugged it off. She didn't care much for other people's opinion as it was, never mind a ghost that decided to wake her in the middle of the night. She was having such a wonderful dream too…

"He has. I've even given him his amulet back."

"You did _**what**_?!"

Sam stared incredulously at Dora and it was all she could do to not attempt and strangle the ghostly female.

"What the bloody hell, in all the worlds, made you do _**that**_!?"

She was wide awake now, looking back and forth as if the dark dragon would spring up and swallow her whole. She leapt from her bed and moved around her room, pulling on a black hooded sweater Danny had given her for her birthday.

"He misses you Sam."

"Misses me? Yeah right. More like he wants me back so he can punish me for freeing your kingdom… or whatever it is."

"I see you're going to be difficult."

"Yep."

"Is there not one thing I could do or say to convince you?"

"Nope."

Sam shrugged and opened the window for her visitor. She crossed her arms over her chest and craned her head to the side, motioning for the dragon to leave.

"Now if you please… and even if you don't… I have school tomorrow and would like more than a total of three hours sleep."

She watched as Dora sighed and shook her head before flying out the window. She yawned again and fell back on her bed with a plop, wide awake after that conversation. Aragon of all people, or ghosts rather, missing her was absolutely ridiculous. The most the male could ever want with her would be revenge. Dora had become a very good friend but right now she was utterly furious with the ethereal woman. Eventually she returned to the realm of sleep, unaware that she was still being watched.

* * *

It was unreal, completely unbelievable that he had been thinking of the female and Phantom arrives. The boy had appeared with a scowl on his face as if he'd been able to read Aragon's thoughts towards the human girl. The ghostly prince then decided he wouldn't be surprised to hear Phantom had developed such a power.

"I have left your world in peace. What do you want here Phantom?"

"Stay away from Sam."

At this Aragon nearly fell over but managed to retain his composure. He fingered his ring absently, a nervous habit he'd picked up since his defeat.

"Do you think I wish to harm her?"

"No. I know you wish to have her."

He sighed and brushed what he could call hair from his face. He wondered briefly how Phantom had found out before deciding it didn't matter much in the long run. No ghost would dare lay a finger, or any other sort of appendage, on anything the halfa cared for in the least. No, not even something he didn't care for; Phantom defended even those.

"Does it matter Phantom? Every being in the ghost zone is aware that she is yours."

He noted the smirk the fifteen year old half ghost bore and for a split second wished to strike it from his face.

"Don't come near her."

"You've no need to worry towards my harming her."

He sent a sharpened gaze towards the boy and narrowed his eyes. He craned his head side to side, and allowed his fangs to appear.

"I will tell you this though Phantom. Should you ever hurt her… I will end your existence myself."

He knew he could never have her. No matter how he wished to take her as his own and keep her as his princess. She would never agree and despite his threat, he knew Phantom would destroy him.

"I'll keep that in mind."

The conversation that had felt like an hour, and in reality was only about five minutes, ended as quickly as it had begun. Aragon leaned back against an old burnt tree, a place he'd become partial to, and found himself once more staring at the swirling vortex of the ghost zone that surrounded them. If only in his dreams, she would be his princess. The idealistic human girl called Sam Manson; the one girl who he realized was the only one to truly deserve to be a princess. He allowed himself to rest, to fall into sleep so that once more he could go to a place where she was his princess.

* * *

**AN:  
**

**Like? Hate? Don't really care? Let me know what you think! I started this in the middle of the night. I'm sure all you authors out there understand the nagging feeling of an idea that won't go away.**

**Ja ne!**

**-Cherry-Blossom-Love**


	2. Redemption

**His Princess: Chapter Two**

I enjoyed all your comments- much appreciated. When I began this story I only thought of writing a single one-shot so this chapter might not be as good as the first. Consider this a present for the holidays.

Disclaimer: do I really need to go through this every time? Yes? Ok.

I do not own Danny Phantom- that honor goes to Butch Hartman and those at Nickelodeon

Summary: He had never before encountered a girl like her; not ghost or human. As he thought on it two years later Aragon could still not forget her face.

Genre: General/Romance

Last Time:

"_I will tell you this though Phantom. Should you ever hurt her… I will end your existence myself."_

_He knew he could never have her. No matter how he wished to take her as his own and keep her as his princess. She would never agree and despite his threat, he knew Phantom would destroy him._

"_I'll keep that in mind."_

_The conversation that had felt like an hour, and in reality was only about five minutes, ended as quickly as it had begun. Aragon leaned back against an old burnt tree, a place he'd become partial to, and found himself once more staring at the swirling vortex of the ghost zone that surrounded them. If only in his dreams, she would be his princess. The idealistic human girl called Sam Manson; the one girl who he realized was the only one to truly deserve to be a princess. He allowed himself to rest, to fall into sleep so that once more he could go to a place where she was his princess._

* * *

"_But sweetheart what about our wedding- this tiara bonds us forever remember?"_

"_You are not fit to wear it."_

"_That's what I was hoping you'd say."_

Clever little thing she was. He craned his head back to watch the passing skies of the ghost zone. How blind he could have been to not realize she was indeed the only one actually fit to wear it. He was stupid, plain and simple; completely and utterly stupid.

"You won't do yourself any good to continue on like this brother."

"Does it matter? She would never choose me, not after…"

"Human hearts may be fickle but you can't change them simply by willing it. Don't give up hope but don't become obsessed with the girl either."

She smiled tiredly at her brother, her expression hiding the worry she truly felt. It had been a few weeks since her last talk over his infatuation. Her brother was horrifically lovesick borderline obsessive. The dragon princess sighed as she passed through the Fenton Portal.

He grunted at his sister's retreating form, not really caring much for the lectures she'd taken to giving him. No matter what the day and age was, he found he still held much disdain for unsolicited advice.

* * *

He sighed and shrugged off another girl trying pathetically to get a date from him. Ever since he'd revealed himself as Phantom when the 'Disastroid' he'd become instantaneously popular; he knew now it was far less than it was cracked up to be, just as Sam had always warned them. Not one of the girls in this school would have even acknowledged his existence a month ago. But for now he was in literature class and utterly bored. Now that his being Phantom was known, Lancer wouldn't mind if he fell asleep right? The thought was soon long forgotten as he was lost to the realm of unconsciousness. Last night had been far more draining than he would have liked; not that he ever liked it really.

Lancer glanced up as the infamous snore of the Fenton boy filled his classroom. He would not say a thing though, as he held a higher respect for the teen now; and he understood much more why the boy would constantly fall asleep in his class. Not that he would show any favoritism. He figured his ghost-fighting student had a rough night; he would let it go for now.

_BRIIIING!_

The shrill sound of the bell sent Danny leaping out of his chair and crashing to the ground. Several students laughed into their hands; he preferred this to the pointing and jeering he would have gotten a month ago. With a groan he picked himself up and straightened out his clothing.

"Danny! Are you alright?"

Not for the first time, he found the concern of the popular Paulina an unwanted thing. He'd long since outgrown his crush over her.

"No- I mean I'm fine. Look I got to go check on Sam. Bye!"

He walked for awhile, absently grinding his teeth together as he thought on what he would say to his girlfriend. It was rare that anything other than the female's parents got to her so he wasn't particularly sure on how to handle the situation. He sighed again and ran an irritated hand through his raven tresses, his dark blue eyes betraying nothing of his frustration. As he approached his girlfriend's home he winced when her sobbing reached his ears from even this distance.

He shrugged off the normal battle cry of 'Going Ghost' and allowed the chilled sensation of the change to wash over him. Where fifteen year old Danny Fenton stood not two seconds ago was the infamous halfa, Danny Phantom. He flew up to her window and knocked lightly before going intangible. Kneeling behind the distraught female he pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

"How are you holding up?"

She sniffled and looked up into the glowing green eyes of her best friend and lover.

"Oh Danny… barely. Not really much at all." She hiccupped and wiped a few tears from her bloodshot eyes. "Do you think… could we find her in the ghost zone?"

* * *

It had been another week now, and as he stared before the elderly form of this ghostly woman he felt the heart he'd long forgotten he had drop past his stomach. The resemblance was clear to any being with working eyes; perhaps beyond that as he noted the frightening similarities in personality.

She appeared lost and confused, as many new occupants to the eerie realm were, and her incoherent mumbles of a certain goth girl's name confirmed his suspicions.

This ghostly female, new to the ghost zone was the grandmother of his dear Sam Manson.

It took him the next two weeks to get the woman accustomed to the dark realm of the ghost zone. Dora had fretted horribly over the woman, almost ordering the elder female to stay in the palace as he'd once done with her. He was in the realm of the living now, watching from atop a tree as students poured from the building of Casper High.

He snorted indignantly at the sight of Phantom trying to swat away the rabid females that clung to him. Why he had to fall for the one female the halfa actually wanted was beyond him. Never before had he been the type to believe in luck; he could be convinced now though that he was extremely attractant to the unwanted kind.

His attention was drawn back to the human school by a sob in a painfully familiar voice. He looked down as his princess trudged out of the building, dragging her feet as if they weighed a ton each. His heart about leapt out of his chest for the girl who'd stolen it.

Glancing back and forth he smirked when he took note that phantom was too busy trying to free himself to take notice of him. Perhaps luck was on his side after all…

* * *

She felt as if she was being watched since early that morning, and even more so as she dragged herself from the building of terror called high school. After what had occurred she wasn't surprised with the stares she'd gotten; and as usual she didn't much care.

She had told Danny to go on ahead of her, knowing full well he wished to dodge the crowds he tended to attract. She was the last to leave the school and the sensation of being watched returned about ten fold.

"This is why I can't stand popularity… I couldn't deal with the fuckin' staring."

Now Sam Manson wasn't normally one for cursing; despite what her parents thought of her she was actually a pretty decent mannered girl. She simply wasn't preppy and happy all the time like they so desired her to be. But that's why she developed the trait of not caring what others thought after all; she was sick of being hurt by her parents' desire to change her.

She stopped walking and about froze at the site before her. Aragon stood there in all his princely glory, as a twenty first century goth no less. She opened and shut her mouth, unable to make sound escape her throat as she backed away from the ghostly man.

As she took note of the amulet that dangled tauntingly before her she mentally cursed her only female friend; it serves her right for having more than two thirds of her friends being ghosts. Really if she thought on it Tucker was her only human friend. Counting Danny that was one and a half. A strange concept.

"Y-you…what do you want?"

He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. as he shifted his weight to one leg casually he looked softly to the girl. "I don't wish to hurt you Samantha."

"Don't _**ever **_call me that!"

He blinked then smirked, deciding once more he quite enjoyed how feisty she was; he liked seeing her out of the depression she'd so deeply slipped into.

"As you wish.. I come bearing gifts."

"Gifts?" She raised an eyebrow at him, not sure where he was going with this or why for that matter. When he nodded and craned his head toward something she couldn't see her body fell tense in preparation of an attack; it wasn't so uncommon.

"Do calm yourself bubala."

Sam nearly fell over, though very slowly she felt her entire body begin trembling. She stared at the white haired female ghost in a mixture of emotion. Shock, disbelief, suspicion to name but a few.

"G-grandma?"

He chuckled lightly at the reaction of his princess. She looked as if she wasn't sure whether she wanted to run and hug the elder female or pull out an eco-gun and start demanding who she really was. Truly he hoped it wasn't the latter. It would be such a shame for the girl to break her own heart even further.

* * *

She looked over to him as they sat alone atop the school building. "Why did you do it?"

"Hm? You will have to be a little more specific my dear. While it is true I possess many powers mind reading is not one of them."

"My grandma…why did you bring her to me? How did you even know who she was?"

He chuckled good naturedly and looked at the girl through the corners of his eyes.

"I am not blind my dear… I can very well see the resemblance between the two of you. She has the same spitfire you do."

She groaned and leaned back, looking towards the sky as the stars timidly began to show themselves. Looking towards the male at her side she sighed decisively and put her smaller hand atop his much larger one.

He looked to the girl and blinked at her once, twice, three times. He had only ever seen that expression turned toward him from her in his dreams. Perhaps Nocturne had taken him over?

"Look… I'm sorry about that before. I mean Dora even told me how you've reformed or whatever but…oh forget it… just.. thanks." She looked to the ground once then back to him. "It…really means a lot to me."

Smirking he looked back to the darkening sky. "Think nothing of it princess."

"Princess?" she mimicked his earlier expression and blinked at him a few times, a light flush coloring her features.

Cupping the side of her face he leaned closer to her and she swore his breath smelt of burning embers and incense; he was a dragon after all. What a lovely scent…

"Yes… princess." He pressed his lips to her forehead and pulled back.

"But.. you have to know that I love Danny. If you were hoping for something more than becoming my friend you'll be disappointed."

"Don't fret dear. I am well aware of your relationship with Phantom." He allowed a bitter smile to cross his lips. "Every being in the Ghost Zone knows of it."

"W-wh-what? They do?"

"Is it that surprising?"

"Well no- but still!"

He chuckled lowly, suppressing the urge to outright laugh at the idealistic female's plight. She was so cute when she was flustered. Looking back to the sky he stood and flashed a fanged grin to the girl.

"I believe, my dear, that it is time for me to depart. Your Phantom would likely end my afterlife should he find me with you."

"Danny wouldn't do that!"

He chuckled at the slight naivety and shook his head as he offered her a hand. "He is far more protective of you than you realize princess."

"Really- stop with the princess thing okay? We can be friends and all but I hate the girly stuff; and princess falls under that category."

A smirk graced his features at that and he was instantly reminded why he was so infatuated with the girl before him; she was so utterly different. He turned to leave and looked back to her once. Cupping her face in his hands he stared down at her for a moment before speaking.

"If Phantom ever hurts you… I'll be right there. Though he would be a fool to let you go." He enjoyed the flushed look she gave and chuckled at it. He brushed a strand of hair from her face, planted a kiss atop her forehead, and turned to leave, leaving a stunned human girl behind him.

"I-I..thanks?"

And she watched him leave; he vanished into the shadows like an assassin in the night. However briefly, she felt the emptiness of loosing someone; she missed him already.

* * *

Now as he stared up at the swirling mass of green that was the sky of this ghostly realm, he didn't feel so alone.

"I know what happened brother."

"Nosey little wench." He bit at her teasingly, very much enjoying this relationship with his sister over the one they previously had; not that anyone could really call it a relationship though.

"It was a greatly kind gesture bringing her grandmother to her."

"That's why I did it Dora…silly dragon girl."

The blond dragon princess smiled lightly and slapped her brother in the back of his head, effectively earning a growl of displeasure though playful it was.

"It is good to see you happy once more… I feared you would never return to your true self."

And his sister left. He laid back and returned to staring at the swirling vortex of the ghost zone. Whether it was eternally in his dreams, she would forever remain his princess. If he could not have her in reality, he could at least continue to dream of her. She accepted friendship from him and it warmed him to no ends; and so forever she would remain his princess. Whether she became his or not.

She was his princess.

* * *

Fin.

AN: Well that's the end! I hope you enjoyed cause I had fun writing this. It was hard to get this second chapter out since it was only intended as a one-shot originally. And so this chapter is dedicated to my dear reviewers! All you authors out there know how precious a good review is to your muse; mine is fickle enough without worrying about reviews so I thank all who did.

Thank you for reading 'His Princess' and once more I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
